


恋爱达人（下）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 恋爱达人- [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: I need to be the one , who takes you home.





	恋爱达人（下）

01

“不是说好了不提分手的吗。”

“我反悔了。”

听筒里传来微弱的一声叹息，“怎么不回来，我们见面谈谈。”

他在榻榻米上铺着的厚软被子里翻个身趴着，深呼吸了几下让自己声音听起来不要那么哽咽。

“不谈了，说分手就分手。”

“陈立农。”对方呼吸急促起来，接着安静了一会儿。“开下视频，让我看看你。”

“不要。”

“听话。”

“听屁话。”

“你！——你乖一点好不好？求你了。”

怎么办，他更想哭了。一是觉得自己真的好委屈，二是觉得自己好喜欢他——说完了分手他就跑回了酒店，一气之下续了半个月的房。可是他却舍不得删林彦俊的联系方式，一路上对方打了无数个电话他都忍着没接，最后一个人在房间里躺着，想着他。第一次觉得自己没有那么独立，一个人的每分每秒都好煎熬，这才接通了对方再度打来的电话。

赌着气，他还是没说话，只是按下了挂断。你要视频，那你自己给我打过来。

几秒之后微信的视频请求就弹出来，他撇了撇嘴，还是接了。

“吃饭了吗？”

他不说话。

“让我看看你的脸，别对着天花板，乖一点。”

他把手机摄像头对准自己，眼神却在房间里四处游移，只悄悄地拿余光瞟荧幕。

“你看看你，哭得眼睛都肿了。”林彦俊凑得很近，仔细地瞧他。“多喝点水，明天我来找你。”

“找我干嘛，我不和前男友打炮。”

林彦俊忍不住笑了一下，看得他很不爽，又有点害羞。

“我不承认啊，陈立农。我不跟你分手。”

“我不管，你被我甩了。”

“……你很幼稚。”

“我就是幼稚，就是要甩你，就是要跟你分手！”

屏幕里含着笑意的嘴角板了下来，抿成一条线：“你提了这两个字四次，你再提我真的会生气。”

“分手分手分手分手分手分手分手——”

“你他妈闭嘴！”

 

林彦俊真的生气了，他想。林彦俊从来没吼过他。

“你居然凶我……”他鼻尖颤了两下，嘴翘得老高，又想哭了。

“凶你怎么了？”平时温柔的大眼睛透过屏幕恨恨地看着他，林彦俊好像捏着手机蹭地一下站了起来，在家里客厅来回踱步，镜头微微摇晃。“我为什么不能凶你？”

“好好跟你说话你不听，非要我发脾气是吧？！”  
“我告诉你陈立农，我林彦俊没被人甩过，你也不行！”

他一下子也火了，分贝拉得很大。“那你甩我行了吧？！反正我不想跟你在一起了！”

“你他妈给老子闭嘴！”

我闭你妈！陈立农把被子往墙上扔，砸出闷声。

“你告诉我，你凭了哪点要跟我分手？我是杀了人还是放了火？”

“你杀了我！在我心里放了火！”

“你有毛病吧！”

“我不跟前男友吵架！你去跟你小帅哥吵去！”

“什么小帅哥？”林彦俊愣了，在地毯上坐下，又问了一遍：“什么小帅哥？”

唉我操——他简直想给自己一耳光。

把被子老实捡回来夹在腿间抱好，陈立农干脆不憋着了，又开口道：“你不是在跟小帅哥喝酒吗？还坐人家身上，挺开心的嘛。还有闲心来跟我拌嘴？”

林彦俊又笑了，神色缓和了很多。“你吃醋啊。”

“那我就是吃醋啊。”他真的破罐破摔了，去他妈的吧，男人撒什么谎。“就是不爽啊，怎样。”

那边好像忍笑忍得很辛苦，声音都有点发抖：“我们不是，说好了互相不要管吗，你不能吃醋诶。”

是啊，我不能吃醋啊。他又委屈起来。“我知道啊，所以我不想跟你在一起了，我控制不住。我不想管你，不想让你觉得约束，觉得我出尔反尔，但是我就是控制不住。今天是一周年纪念日诶，你不来机场接我，居然和别人去呜呜呜呜呜——”

他说不下去了，哭得眼泪鼻涕乱流，一下子扑进被子里，手机扔在一边。那边安静着，听筒里阵阵传来脚步声。

咔嚓咔嚓。

嗯？

咔嚓咔嚓。  
咔嚓咔嚓。

胡乱把脸上的水痕都抹在被子上，陈立农抓了两下，把手机摸过来。

“你在吃瓜子？！”

“没有啊。”林彦俊无辜地眨眨眼。“薯片。”

“林！彦！俊！——”

“我饿了。”那人理直气壮。

条件反射似的，他肚子也咕噜咕噜叫起来，这让陈立农更生气了。“我在跟你吵架，你严肃一点行不行？”

“你说啊，我在听。”咔嚓咔嚓。

“你怎么可以这么淡定啊！你都不担心我真的会跟你分手吗！”新一轮泪珠子又汪在眼眶里，眨一下眼就滚出来，“我都这么难过了！你一点都不在乎我！”

那边拍了拍手，笃笃笃地去厨房扯了一张湿巾擦着手，笃笃笃地回来了。

陈立农头一次被这样对待，甚至觉得自己有点无理取闹。

“说完了吗？”

他不说话。

“说完了，你就乖乖地，安静点听我说，好不好？”

林彦俊终于好好地抱着抱枕坐在了沙发上，看向他的眼神又变得温柔。陈立农不想承认，但是他觉得有点幸福。那种被哄着的感觉。他突然开始有点理解为什么女孩子们喜欢莫名其妙地找茬，跟男友吵架。

“我知道你不爽，对不对。”陈立农点点头。“但是你觉得，你不开心，是我的错吗？”陈立农摇摇头。

“我们早就说好了，不能因为对方出去玩生气，是你没守规矩，对不对。”他想了一会儿，点点头。

“那如果说我没有犯错，你因为自己的原因生气，就要跟我分手，这样是不是对我不公平？”

谈恋爱哪有什么公平不公平……陈立农小声嘟囔，还是觉得有些理亏，不回答。

“而且，陈立农。你能不能解释一下，为什么每个月的四号，你都要躲着我？”

啊？我我我没有啊我很忙啦你也知道的嘛——

“不许撒谎！”林彦俊用食指指着他。“你每个纪念日都躲着我，这次也是，干脆跑到日本去了。现在跟我讲不许我跟别的人喝酒，你讲讲你有没有道理。”

“我不管！你不许跟别人喝酒了！”

“你先跟我讲对不起。明明是你自己先开始躲着我的，不能惯着你这种坏毛病。快点，说对不起。”

“那你要答应我不跟别的人喝酒了，好不好。你答应我就说。”

林彦俊翻了个白眼，“好，我以后不和别人喝酒。”

“那对不起。”

他不好意思地垂着眼睛，把下半张脸藏在枕头里偷偷地笑。

“明天我来找你，好不好？”

“嗯。”

“不许哭了，乖乖洗澡去，明天见面再好好谈。”

“知道了，你也早点睡。”林彦俊点点头，伸出手想按挂断，被他阻止了。“等一下。”

“亲亲。”

浅浅地恨他一眼，饱满的唇瓣贴到荧幕上印了一下子。

 

02

男朋友的航班是中午才到，本来陈立农可以睡到自然醒再去机场接人的。但是他莫名其妙地很兴奋，因为要见林彦俊了，结果一直睁眼到天亮，才渐渐有了睡意。

感觉刚阖上眼，他手机又响了。

“农哥！我的农大帅哥！一年了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈回头等你回北京了爷带你去吃好的哈哈哈——”

陈立农无语，直接摁了挂断。

中午去机场的路稍微有点塞车，他提前了一个小时出门，到接机大厅的时间刚好轮到林彦俊的航班取行李。睡到晕乎乎的人穿着便服，口罩帽子眼镜都没戴就来了。谁知道接机大厅早有一帮人在等林彦俊了，也在等他。

林彦俊没带什么行李，很快地背着双肩包出来了。看到男友被一群记者围观着也是一愣：怎么口罩都不戴？陈立农头一次对着八卦周刊的记者是一幅好表情，不甚介意的样子。凭着身高优势很轻易地抓到了他，一路小跑到接机出口来，摇着不存在的尾巴。

很快地一群记者也发现了他，冲着两人一顿抓拍。林彦俊牵起男友的手，笑得很灿烂。

“准备好了吗。”

“啊？”

他拉着陈立农开始狂奔。

 

「速报：林彦俊前往日本与男友共度纪念日，陈立农现身机场迎接[图]」  
「今日快讯：陈立农、林彦俊相恋一周年，于关西机场狂奔[图]」  
「@圈内八一八：昔日浪子双双套牢，是彼此真爱还是互相祸害？」  
「@今天陈立农分手了吗： 没有。第365天打卡。」

 

03

他哭了一天，失眠了一晚，直到现在接近二十四小时粒米未进。可是现在又兴奋起来，整个人都麻麻的。

我这样下去会不会猝死啊。没吃饭没睡觉还这么精神，是回光返照吗……唉算了不管了，接着把男朋友摁在门上亲。

“是不是没吃饭？”林彦俊回应着他急切的亲吻，还不忘喃喃地问。“先吃点东西去吧？”

陈立农摇了摇头。发丝扑出微风打在林彦俊脸颊，他好像还能闻到这人发梢里裹挟着眼泪的苦涩味道，心疼得不得了，只好一边顺着男友的动作脱下围巾外套再是针织衫，一边像舔舐小兽似的给予亲吻。

“等一下…我们要不然先聊聊？”他按住陈立农拉着他腰带的手，费力地问。对方小小地呜咽了一声，凑得很近看他，眼眶红红的：“林彦俊，你不要我了吗？”

“什么？”他愣了一下。

“你不要我了吗？你是不是不要我了……”

他叹了口气，又笑起来：“怎么会呢。你在想什么呢陈立农。”

“那就做完再聊。”陈立农把他整个抱起来。

 

04

陈立农好像情绪平静了一点，动作也从边发抖边用力变得比平时更轻。

“宝贝，你在害怕什么？”

林彦俊躺在柔软的被褥里，环住身上人的后颈，很温和地这样问他。对方摇了摇头，像是掩藏什么，脸埋到他颈窝里。

不要害怕，我以后会乖，好不好？我答应你了，不会反悔的，好不好？

熟悉的手指在他身体各处流连，很轻易地让林彦俊气息紊乱起来，不由自主地贴得更紧。陈立农咬住他锁骨，留下一个又一个血红的印记，甚至故意嘬出一个小爱心。随后像是欣赏自己的作品一样，盯着那小块皮肤，指腹轻轻摩挲。

“我想要你，要你是我的，好吗？”

林彦俊笑了一下，却像在哭。

“我早就是你的了。”

“你说的，不许反悔。”他顶了进去。

“唔…你慢一点…”圆润的臀瓣被太大幅度的顶弄带着悬在空中，随着节奏前后起伏。令人痴迷的温暖花园终于包裹住了陈立农，林彦俊配合着扭腰，让他的快感更强。陈立农好像因为他的话而稳了心神，越发沉浸在情欲之中。

他笑着抬手把男友汗湿的刘海捋上去，撑着身子起来在额头印吻。“这几天呃嗯…你没出去玩？怎么，搞这么凶…”

陈立农撇了撇嘴，委屈得像小孩被家长塞去幼稚园，只是底下操干更狠了，一下一下故意去撞他最爽的地方，又跟他交换了一个深吻，才开口道：“我不出去玩，我只想跟你玩。”

“林彦俊，我恨死你了。”陈立农又生气起来，搂住他后腰就把人捞起来坐在自己身上，紧紧地抱在怀里接着干。“你真的很气人你知道吗。我才不想管你，才不想吃醋，才不想这么喜欢你…”

“你他妈…你别，别一边弄我一边说话哈啊…”

“以后不许凶我！”陈立农又狠狠地干在他最脆弱的那一点上，逼到他大声的尖叫。“再凶我就搞死你，知道吗！”

“你有病是不啊嗯…知道了知道了啊啊啊啊！你轻一点呜…”

越来越快的抽插终于让林彦俊绷不住地小小声抽噎起来，死命地捏着拳头捶他背，然后被操得更凶，只好投降，一边哭着摇头一边讨好地吻他的脸颊。

“叫声老公听听。”

“……不要。”

“快点。叫老公。”

“不啊啊啊不叫呜呜呜呜不叫！”

“你完了。”

尽管陈立农威逼利诱，先是不让他射，后来又把人翻来覆去换了好几个姿势地做，林彦俊还是死死地咬牙不叫，一会儿叫哥哥一会儿叫爸爸，才让陈立农心情稍稍好一点，放过了他。

一趟做下来都已经是傍晚时分了，一起洗过澡之后陈立农先出了浴室，翻着酒店的客房菜单，等着某个硬要洗很久的人出来一起看看吃什么。

然后林彦俊擦着头发，裹着浴袍就出来了。锁骨边一片红痕，夹着一颗刺眼的小爱心。走过来恨恨地踹了他一脚，这才开口道：“穿衣服，出去吃。”

陈立农一愣：“累不累啊宝贝，折腾一天了。”

“不行，出去吃。”林彦俊背对着他，浴袍掉在地上，圆圆的小屁股露出来。“快点换衣服，穿帅点。”

暗搓搓地挪过去搓了两下屁股肉肉，然后飞快地从林彦俊的攻击范围里跑掉，开开心心地换衣服去了。

 

 

05

两个人收拾打扮了一会儿，林彦俊带着他去了一家西餐厅。进门时候前台的经理很恭敬地过来与两人交谈了几句，接着领了座位。

陈立农第一次来这间餐厅，左右环顾了一下。“你包场了？”

偌大的雅致大厅里只有他们一桌，前厅的乐队幽幽地合奏着。

林彦俊点了点头。

“搞什么啊这么大排场…”陈立农嘀咕，完全没想到异国他乡林彦俊也这么熟，能搞这些小情趣。

“跟你聊正事诶，当然要严肃一点。”林彦俊把餐巾好好地掖在他领口，抿着嘴笑。“不然一会儿又有狗仔跟过来，那好破坏气氛。”

“那你要跟我聊什么啊。”他腿太长，不愿意好好端正坐着，伸过去一点勾男朋友的小腿，被林彦俊踢开。

侍应生安静地捧着醒酒壶走过来，为两人倒下红酒。林彦俊微微点头致谢，捏住红酒杯轻轻摇圈，看着液体挂在杯壁，又看他。没什么表情。

“聊一下以后我们怎么谈恋爱。”

陈立农顿时紧张起来，腿也收好，攥着自己的酒杯。

“这样，那你讲讲看。”

看他这幅听训的乖宝宝相，林彦俊忍不住笑了一会儿。“放轻松点，别紧张。”

……杀猪匠跟猪讲不要紧张，好好笑哦。他撇撇嘴，故意大剌剌的坐开，举杯跟人示意，被自己逗笑了。

“你说不愿意我出去玩，我答应你了。那你呢，以后还要出去玩吗？”

他抿了一口红酒，摇摇头。“要公平嘛，不能双标。”

林彦俊很赞许地点点头，笑得更艳，酒意染在唇间。

“可是我不谈这样的恋爱。”

“……你什么意思？”他一瞬间心脏又揪起来，指尖发麻。林彦俊还是一副很从容的样子，他胸口好闷，“你说了不会不要我的…”

这个人怎么这样啊？！凭什么一直这样耍他啊？！

直到他手里的酒杯都在颤抖，血红的液体从杯沿洒在雪白的刺绣桌布上，一滴一滴溅下又晕开。这时候林彦俊才倾身过来，轻轻地让他把掌心摊开，覆上自己的，十指紧扣。

“所以你要跟我结婚吗？陈立农。”

 

06

他不可置信地抬头，接着林彦俊轻轻皱了眉头，起身走过来坐到他腿上。

微凉的指腹滑过他的脸颊，一如既往低软又温柔地讲话：“哭什么，丑死了。”

“你吓死我了……”陈立农又把脸埋在他胸口，不解气似的，拿脑袋撞了他两下。林彦俊吃痛，揉着胸口笑：“我说了，我不会反悔的。”

等他呼吸渐渐平稳下来，怀里的人双手捧住了他的脸，干净的眸子里映出他的缩影。

“回答我，陈立农，要跟我结婚吗？”

他回握住林彦俊的手，用脸颊去蹭他手心。

“你要对我负责一辈子了，林彦俊。”

林彦俊点点头，亲昵地用额头贴住他的：“好的老公。”

 

07

“所以我的戒指呢？”两人终于好好地开始用餐，陈立农把切好的一份换过去，继续切开粉色的肉，突然想起了这件事。“你求婚都不给我买戒指喔。”

“想得美。”桌对面的人咬下一小块儿沾满酱汁的肉，翻了个白眼。“你给我买。”

“起码给我来个五克拉的。”

“我觉得你直接去抢可能来得比较快。”

“我命好苦。”林彦俊嘴里鼓鼓包包的，悲戚戚地望天，“还没进家门，老公就这么抠。不让我出门玩，还不给我买戒指。呜呜呜。”

陈立农两眼一黑：“好了好了买买买！吃完就去买！”

“谢谢老公！”林彦俊笑得很甜。

用完甜点之后，陈立农就被马不停蹄地拽去了商场，美其名曰“饭后消食”。他恍惚之间油然而生一种好像被坑了的想法。

不过谁能不被这个人坑呢，他叹了口气，看着挽着自己手臂叽叽喳喳的人。

一口一个老公，还表现得这么乖。算了算了，坑就坑吧。他摸了摸裤兜里的信用卡。

百货大楼就在西餐厅附近，过两个路口就可以到，大概十分钟。他想着一会儿要大出血，觉得风儿好喧嚣。不一会儿，更喧嚣了：闻风而来的除了落叶，还有狗仔队。

林彦俊捂着嘴笑倒在他肩上，说还好今天都穿得很帅，随后还大大方方地回头，冲着躲在车后或是电话亭边的狗仔队们挥手致意。陈立农看着他笑。

狗仔们察觉到林彦俊好似今天心情特别好，悄悄都再靠近了一截。有个面熟的还举着相机，冲着他喊：“纪念日快乐啊两位！”

林彦俊点点头，也喊回去：“订婚纪念日！”

正在整理相机的、在偷拍的、在编辑文案的所有记者全都愣住了，然后全员开始掏手机，打电话。

“我操赶紧发快讯抢第一个！快快快快快快陈立农和林彦俊订婚了就今天就今天！”  
“订婚了订婚了！快发新闻啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“陈立农和林彦俊那个恋爱的盘口可以关了，订婚了我操……这他妈谁顶得住啊，赌狗末日我操，那些赌一年的怕是要气死了……”  
“兄弟啊有生之年啊我日——陈立农订婚了！和林彦俊！”  
“表妹啊！你偶像订婚了！别哭啊别哭啊，什么？你是喜极而泣？好吧……”

看着那人恶作剧成功似的幼稚笑脸，陈立农忍不住揪了揪他鼻尖，又附赠一个吻。林彦俊踮着脚把他裹进围巾里，眼睛亮亮的：“陈立农，我好开心！”

“我也是，老婆。”

 

番外1：

范丞丞：我不开心。

 

番外2：

戒指最后买了两对，一克拉的随手带着，五克拉的藏在家里。

 

番外3：

@今天陈立农分手了吗：没有。第366——老子不干了！拜拜！


End file.
